hijinksensuefandomcom-20200214-history
HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast: Episode 49
This episode of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast covers Laid to Rest, New England Webcomic Weekend, Texas executes the insane & retarded, SciFi changes it's name to SyFy, Dollhouse, Josh & Joel's childhood, and giant balls. Time Stamp Topics These time stamps are meant to give an extremely general summary of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast, and can also be used to help locate a certain favorite section of the podcast that you may have trouble remembering. The timestamps are not exact, and can be 5-10 seconds off. *'0:00' - Battlestar: Galactica send off *'3:00' - Texas Bear Round Up http://www.box.net/shared/j9qur0c6bf audio *'5:13 '- Clean up Day *'5:53' - ALL Con *'8:52' - Frightmare Weekend *'9:12 '- Laid to Rest - Black Audience http://www.box.net/shared/mskmtzu4d4 audio *'13:32' - Trapped in the Closet *'16:05 '- New England Webcomics Weekend *'17:07 '- Dinosaur Live drawing lecture with Clitiq *'19:08' - Eli's Gaming Talk at UTD *'21:44 '- Internet *'21:52 '- Ron Silver died *'23:32' - Texas executes the insane & retarded http://www.box.net/shared/2uojmqs6gg audio *-------- - Guy who eats own eyeball crazy, but not crazy enough to not be killed. *-------- - How to cook an eye *'26:18' - Woman cooked & ate her friend *'27:36' - Colbert wins space capsule naming contest *'30:36' - SyFy - Battlestar: Caprica & Stargate: Universe[http://www.box.net/shared/to47z2jvgb SyFy & Battlestar: Galactica] *'34:38' - Bad movie formula *'36:45' - if Campaign *'38:10' - Battlestar: Galactica on SciFi *'39:04' - Behind the Music on VH1 is coming back *'39:30' - I am Second - Head from Korn is Jesus *'43:00' - Pop up Video *'44:38' - Guns n' Roses *'45:10' - KISS & Role Models *'45:47' - Dollhouse *'53:18' - Better off Ted *'54:19' - United States of Terra *'56:52' - Big Bang Theory *'57:14' - David Cross' new show *'57:50' - Battlestar: Galactica Finale - Joel hates it - Josh & Eli loves it *'59:00' - God wraps up all the mysteries *'1:00:20' - Denise doesn't hate it *'1:00:45' - Ron Moore does God ending in DS9 *'1:02:25' - Ron Moore's Angels *'1:04:52' - How Joel would have been satisfied *'1:07:49' - Cavel's change of heart *'1:10:48' - Puking *'1:11:05' - Don't let Jesus ruin BSG *'1:16:40' - Sony Robot dogs at the end *'1:17:30' - Special Effects *'1:20:05' - Chief chokes a bitch *'1:22:07' - Turned Anders into a hybrid *'1:24:07' - The ending changing *'1:25:00 '- Lost *'1:31:44' - The last frakking episode *'1:34:00' - New T-Shirts *'1:34:45' - Remaking IT - Josh in a library *'1:36:57' - Half retarded kid causes banned books [http://www.box.net/shared/77a5zbmr76 Banned Books & Atomic Wedgies] *'1:38:13' - Joel's atomic wedgies *'1:40:23' - Josh & Joel's childhood - what TV they could watch http://www.box.net/shared/etbz34mpcf audio *'1:46:20' - Dark Crystals *'1:47:40' - Labrynth *'1:48:22' - Mail Sack *'1:48:45' - Question: What law of physics would you want to break or rewrite? *'1:49:30' - Question: Giant Balls, injecting saline solution http://www.box.net/shared/knyqyjzjob audio *'1:52:10' - Question: You all attended classes (wrong), did any of your professors encourage your geekiness? *'1:56:48' - Question: Are there women who like bears? *'1:57:37' - Question: What would you transmography each other into? *'1:58:35' - Self mutilization *'2:07:00' - Question: Famous scenes first referenced in some other place first? - Robin Williams *'2:09:00' - Back to famous scenes & Looney Toons *'2:12:25' - Question: What celebrities do you want to be friends with? *'2:14:00' - Seth Rogen *'2:16:05' - Question: What is your unique burial plan? *'2:18:00' - Question: If you hadn't grown up as a geek, what would you be? *'2:23:00' - Joel's mom drops by *'2:24:28' - Joel wanted to be a journalist *'2:25:40' - Josh would have done architecture or piano *'2:26:21' - Question: Which Battlestar: Galactica character had the best resolution? *'2:31:37' - Question: What could a gay man say to another man to figure out if he's straight or gay? [http://www.box.net/shared/t02o54b16t Gaydar] *'2:33:20 '- LSL - Last Second Look - Patented Gaydar - iGay *'2:37:12' - Ending Category:Podcast